


hisoka/illumi/fem!reader smut one-shot: kinky shower sex

by theacatzm



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aftercare, Blood Kink, Bondage, Bottom Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Choking, Creampie, Cum Play, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/M, Hisoka's Bungee Gum Nen Ability (Hunter X Hunter), M/M, Mild Blood, Multi, Polite Hisoka, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Virgin Illumi, Weapons Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theacatzm/pseuds/theacatzm
Summary: me, a greysexual demisexual ass mofo, staying up till 4:30 am to write this shii👁👄👁basically, reader stays in hisoka's hotel room all the time and illumi needs to spend the night with him for whatever reason. and boom, threesome created. lots of KINKY SHIIIIIIIIIIII!!! yk, just doing the lord's work. also, just so y'all know, i don't believe in capitalization of letters.
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Hisoka/Fem!Reader, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck/Reader, Illumi Zoldyck/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 198





	hisoka/illumi/fem!reader smut one-shot: kinky shower sex

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place in a hotel room shower during the chairman election arc. i don't really care too much about getting specific, but I imagine that hisoka probably had a go-to hotel room rented out for a while during the chimera ant arc and he kept the reader there. due to the alluka situation he hooked up with illumi again (heheh), and illumi stayed in hisoka's room bc he's got a nice ass boujee ass hotel room, as he should. feel free to interpret it differently though.   
> oh, i should probably explain the use of the emojis. in the hxh manga, hisoka often ends his sentences with a suit. each has a different meaning, i used them a few times. heart means love/happiness, diamond means excitement, club means work/effort/achievement. i didn't use spade, but that means a problem.

“ahh, fuck hisoka fuck!!” you wailed as the magician slammed into you at full force, your body straining against the bungee gum holding you midair. his nails digging deep into your thighs felt almost as erotic as the card held against your throat, threatening to dispose of you then and there like a doll. you were completely enthralled by how much the threat of instant death made your sex throb that much harder. hisoka knew exactly what he was doing, letting the card carve just a little deeper into your sensitive skin with each thrust of his dick. trickles of blood fell to the shower floor, mixing in with the water going down the drain. hisoka thought the pretty pinkish red color matched his elastic love perfectly.   
“that’s not very polite you know, i suggest you watch your language. unless you want me to kill you, of course.” hisoka mused, his eyes devouring the form of his cock slipping in and out of your dripping pussy. you were his favorite toy, the way your body writhed in pain and ecstasy kept him on his toes. the expression on your face as you reacted to his little comment was priceless to him- he watched you moan uncontrollably against the gum holding you intact.   
“hisoka, more, please...” you groaned. you could barely speak with the amount of pressure on your neck.   
“that’s better, dear~” he replied before pulling himself out, plunging his dick all the way to your cervix and back out again at the speed of a chase.   
you couldn’t handle all the pleasure, and you also knew what would be in store if you didn’t stay polite as the magician said.   
“i need to come, please hisoka! please let me come around your cock!” you shouted, knowing that’s what he wanted to hear.   
“hmmm sounds like an offer i can’t refuse ♥️” he replied, grabbing your throat himself and clenching down while he fucked you like a madman. you felt your heartbeat bursting through your ears as your orgasm washed over you in waves, wailing while your insides clenched around hisoka’s cock.   
“ahhhh, i think i’m going to cu-“ hisoka cut himself off with a huge moan as his dick inside you shot loads of cum throughout your womb. you felt the bungee gum holding you in place tighten and squeeze as he bit down on your shoulder, still pumping through his orgasm.  
you knew better than to think hisoka was done with you. tongue lapping up the blood seeping from his deep bite on your shoulder, the magician came up to swirl his tongue with yours. you could taste the iron of your blood in his mouth, the warm substance dripping out both of your mouths and onto your tits. hisoka had his hand in your hair, pulling it back so he could use his other to grab hold of your tongue. you coughed, gagging at the sensation of his thumb nail scratching the bottom side. hisoka loved that look on your face, a mix of prey and predator at the same time. you smiled and moaned as he licked the blood off your tongue, moving a hand down to your cum-filled pussy and bringing the mess up to your face. he stuffed his fingers in your mouth, mixing the cum with his bungee gum to create a mixture that he could control as he crammed it down your throat. he was going to make you eat all of the cum mix, his lips planting kisses and licks all over your neck.   
all of a sudden, the bathroom door swung open.   
“hisoka. i’m getting bored of waiting for you to take your makeup off.” illumi said, barging in.   
“oh, so this is why it was taking so long.” he cocked his head to the side.   
“i see you are engaging in sexual intercourse. that woman is quite injured. why have you not killed her yet?” he asked innocently, not the least bit shocked.   
“illumi, my darling, some toys are best kept alive. she will stay this way for the time being, until i get bored that is.” hisoka mused, eyeing your abused figure.   
“do you care to join?” he continued. illumi looked as surprised as he could convey through his steely eyes.   
“as long as you teach me. i have never engaged in sex before.” illumi responded.   
“you don’t mind, right dear?” hisoka looked at you with excited eyes. you were terrified, but you were definitely all in. you smirked enticingly and nodded.  
hisoka released the bungee gum that was holding you, and you let the water caress your figure. illumi took off his clothes slowly, both you and hisoka’s eyes glued to his entrancing figure. you noticed hisoka’s dick getting harder again, the magician not bothering to hide it at all. illumi’s skin seemed to be made of porcelain, his shiny black locks turning to ink as he got under the shower water.   
“that’s better. now how shall we begin? ♣️” hisoka wondered. you knew exactly what you wanted to see, having two of the sexiest men you’ve ever seen before you. you got close to hisoka, whispering in his ear.   
“why don’t you suck his cock to get him hard?” you suggested, illumi pretending not to know what you were whispering.   
“but i’m pretty shy⭐️-_-💧” hisoka replied, putting his hand up to his face to hide his blush. you chuckled to yourself, musing about how different he was now compared to a few minutes ago.  
you smirked. this was the perfect advantage to take control, with hisoka’s short hesitation. you grabbed hisoka, pinning him against the bathroom wall and putting your mouth close to his ear. you bit and sucked on the lobe to get him going and he let out a small moan immediately as you breathed hot air into his ear.   
“then let me take the lead on this one. get on your knees.” you demanded. hisoka hesitated for a second. you pushed his arms against the wall.   
“do i need to say it again? get. on. your. knees.” you snarled. you knew he loved it when you took control, especially because you could see his cock standing firm again.   
“as you wish~” he moaned. hisoka got on his knees as you stood behind him, guiding him towards illumi’s half-hard dick. you coaxed him, telling him what you wanted to see. illumi bit his lip and pushed his hands against the wall when hisoka grabbed his cock, licking the tip with his still bloody tongue.  
illumi let out a sigh and leaned back against the wall when hisoka’s mouth enveloped his now hard cock with ease. you could tell that hisoka had been aching for illumi for a while, considering how eager he was to wrap his lips around illumi once down on his knees. after a bit, illumi was letting out small moans and groans as you pushed hisoka’s face down onto his now slick and pulsing cock. hisoka gagged, enjoying being suffocated with his girth. to be honest, it was one of the hottest sights you’d ever seen, the man who was just choking you now choking on dick.  
“i think that’s enough.” you said, grabbing hisoka’s hair to pop it off of illumi’s cock. illumi groaned at the loss of contact, having just had his first sexual experience and wanting more. he was shaking, his member quivering as you decided to pump it with your hand. hisoka stood back up, realizing that you had just totally dominated him and that he had liked it.  
“i’m afraid you’re going to pay for that, my dear” hisoka growled, wiping illumi’s juices off his face.   
“illumi, it just so happens that i have a toy here you can use, why don’t i teach you how to fuck now? ♥️” hisoka re-enacted his bungee gum, sending you up into the air to be tied up all over again. it seemed like he was in a mood enough to curse... tomorrow was going to be painful. hisoka contorted you so that your pussy was out for them both to see- you writhed against the gum that tied you once more.   
“that is where i put it in, correct?” illumi asked. hisoka nodded, playing with your clit with his finger.   
“yes, however there is much more fun to be had. i suggest you get behind her and hold her mouth, she tends to get a bit loud when i do this.” hisoka suggested. illumi wrapped his hand around your hips with one hand, the other hand pressing over your mouth. an assassin was the perfect person to keep someone from screaming. you could feel his hard cock against your back, turning you on even more.  
you moaned as best you could and squirmed in your hold- you knew what was about to happen.   
hisoka licked and kissed around your sex before biting your thighs hard, causing them to bleed. you moaned loudly, illumi keeping you from disturbing the people next door. he sucked at your bloody thighs before positioning himself right at your heat. “itadakimasu~” hisoka muttered as he grabbed your thighs and started eating you out. it drove you crazy, his warm blood-filled mouth lapping at your folds still dripping cum from the last round. he circled his tongue around your clit, using his thumbs to open your pussy up more so he could see your hole.   
“mmmmm, this is where you put it illumi...” hisoka said, still holding it open while using his bungee gum to lift up your pelvis. illumi leaned down, getting an eyeful of your glistening sex.   
“may i try that?” illumi asked, taking his hands off your face and hips so he could switch places with hisoka. hisoka had no need to hold your mouth shut, he simply used texture surprise. instead, he ground his dick against your ass and gently dragged his nails across your skin before choking you. illumi positioned himself near your pussy, fascinated with the blood dripping down your thighs. he licked the bite marks before bringing his tongue down onto your heat, leaving trails of saliva as he licked and sucked at your clit, alternating between clit and pussy hole.  
“it’s quite fun to see her face” illumi groaned between mouthfuls. you shrieked and moaned, texture surprise covering your mouth while hisoka’s choke hold on your bruised and bitten throat made it hard to make any sound at all. illumi was so damn good at it for someone who had never eaten pussy before. before long you couldn’t take it, you were squirming and writhing against illumi’s tongue, your orgasm drawing very close. as illumi kept consistent pace lapping at your heat and hisoka kept his choke hold on you with his dick against your ass, your body trembled and shook like an earthquake as another orgasm rocked over you. you groaned and shrieked, tears falling off your cheeks. illumi gave your clit one last suck and popped off of you, standing up once again.  
hisoka released the texture surprise and took his hand off your throat, his dick still rubbing against you.   
“illumi please... please fuck me already” you begged, aching for the assassin’s cock inside you. hisoka used his bungee gum to push your folds up against illumi’s now dripping cock, both his dick and your pussy were so wet that hisoka was able to easily use his nen to let them slide into each other. illumi hissed immediately as you enveloped him, eyes rolling back in pleasure. he soon started pumping into you, his long wet hair swinging with each thrust. hisoka grabbed your ass to meet illumi’s dick with each thrust, nibbling at your earlobe and whispering his version of lewd words to you. his card was at your neck again, taking the smallest amount of blood as you moaned from the pain and pleasure.  
“oh, we are allowed to use those?” illumi wondered, glancing at hisoka’s card on your neck.   
“if you so desire♥️” hisoka replied, pressing his card down a little harder. illumi smirked, and got out a needle while still thrusting. you did not want to know where he could’ve gotten that from. taking it in his hand, he rubbed the round part of it against your clit as he kept thrusting into you. you gasped, the extra clit play giving you even more pleasure. illumi then pressed the needle horizontally against your bare stomach.   
“this is where my cock is inside of you.” illumi said, pressing down harder as you squirmed.   
“hisoka, would you take this needle please? i’d like to slam her now.” illumi passed the needle over to hisoka, hisoka licking the needle before sticking the round end down your throat like a lollipop. you gagged at the sensation, letting hisoka force you to deepthroat the needle.  
suddenly you gasped when illumi pounded deeper and faster inside of you. he kept his word, he really did want to slam you. he had a smirk on his face, looking you right in the eyes as as you moaned, your pussy taking all of his dick inside of you. illumi grabbed your tits, pulling on your nipples and taking them into his mouth as he thrust into you harshly. it was too much, yet you wanted more...  
the split second hisoka took the needle out of your mouth for a moment, you had to beg.  
“i wanna take you both, please, please hisoka stretch my pussy out too, i can take two of you at once!” you begged, half gasping from the needle. illumi agreed, not stopping what he was doing.   
“it seems you are quite greedy my dear... but who am i to refuse♦️” hisoka chuckled. he switched over to illumi’s side, opening your legs more so him and illumi could both fit between them. illumi took out his cock, letting the precum drip out of your folds. hisoka stroked his dick while smirking at illumi, leaning over to kiss him. illumi complied, their lips and tongues entwining as they both groaned from the contact. you noticed that they were both blushing a lot. hisoka broke away, his cock ready to fuck you with illumi’s. he leaned over by your ear.   
“mmmmm, may i put it in now~?” hisoka politely asked.   
“oh god yes” you gasped, fully ready for the both of them. they positioned themselves at your entrance, pushing their cock heads into you at once. hisoka and illumi both groaned at the tight fit, and you hissed in pain as they stretched you out. the injuries all over your body, the stretch of your pussy, the death threats, it all added up to the most erotic ecstasy.  
the men inside you started thrusting harder, still groaning from the warmth and tightness as illumi gripped your tits and hisoka choked you. hisoka held his card up against illumi’s throat, illumi pushing against it greedily. you let out sighs and cries and more moans when illumi brought his needle back out to press against your clit. slapping of skin against skin filled the shower as they destroyed your pussy, both of their cocks hitting your cervix over and over again. hisoka and illumi started to drill deeper and faster inside of you, and you couldn’t form words as they slammed into your sex. illumi started shaking uncontrollably, hisoka pressing his lips all over illumi’s neck and face. you and hisoka were getting close as well, illumi’s needle and hisoka’s chokehold sending you over the edge. you shrieked and hisoka held your mouth shut while black spots formed in your eyes, riding out your third orgasm with a tremble. your pussy clenched around the two dicks inside of you, causing both hisoka and illumi to bite their lips and let out a string of broken moans. illumi shook as he came inside you, causing hisoka to cum with him. you could feel their cum coursing all over the inside of your walls, dribbling out as you finished clenching.  
hisoka pulled out of you first, followed by an illumi who frankly looked close to passing out from pleasure. hisoka kissed him on the lips, illumi kissing back as they entwined their tongues madly. hisoka released you from the bungee gum hold once again, kissing you gently with a sigh and holding your trembling body steady. illumi wrapped his arms around you from behind, resting his head on top of yours.   
“it’s going to take a while for all that cum to finish leaking out of you...” illumi said, breaking the content silence. he placed his hand between your legs, pressing against your messy cum-filled pussy. you all cleaned up together in the shower, hisoka rubbing both your and illumi's backs and illumi making sure to wash your hair and injuries.  
the boys brought you back out, dressing you in one of hisoka’s old heaven’s arena robes.   
"illumi my darling, why don't you stay with us~?" hisoka suggested, giving you a wink. you knew just how badly he wanted the assassin in his bed. illumi looked back and forth between the bed and hisoka, seemingly confused by the suggestion.   
"is my bed not good enough?" illumi replied. you and hisoka let out a chuckle at the oblivious man's lack of transparency to the situation.   
"we're afraid it may not be up to your expectations..." you smirked, swaying over and looping your arms over illumi's toned shoulders. his hair smelled like tea tree mint shampoo- you wanted nothing more than to inhale that scent in your sleep. it seemed like hisoka fully agreed, judging by the way he was eyeing illumi's pretty frame.   
you pulled illumi towards the bed, illumi not bothering to resist when the both of you flopped down onto the lush mattress. soon enough he was buried under the covers between you and hisoka. you gave hisoka a smile and an eyebrow wiggle as the magician enveloped himself over illumi's lush skin.   
"thanks for that♥️" hisoka mumbled. you acknowledged him, sighing contently and placing your head on illumi's chest. you drifted off to sleep, hisoka's hand in yours.


End file.
